


Respira cuatro veces antes de hablar

by Buck_Rogers



Category: Real News RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Platonic Romance, Realistic, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/pseuds/Buck_Rogers
Summary: La atracción fue irresistible, desde el comienzo.





	

Una

Sebastian Stan tenía muy pocas veces la posibilidad de escoger, y no es que eso le molestara, que la sociedad te viera de una forma determinada, que con mirarte a la cara pensaran que eras justo el tipo de persona que siempre han imaginado, que decidieran hacerte a su gusto, eran cosas que con las que siempre había vivido y realmente nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. 

Para las chicas, siempre había sido el príncipe azul que va a su rescate y se pliega a los deseos de la doncella de turno. 

Con los chicos se esperaba que fuera el divertido macho dominante que los sometía con su cuerpo y ese pequeño dejo de supuesta maldad en el fondo de lo que de otra manera sería un sujeto perfecto. 

Y hasta ahora nadie, jamás le había preguntado qué era lo que deseaba.

Extrañamente nunca había ahondado en ese sentimiento, siempre había pensado que ese tipo de conformismo lo ayudaba a moldearse a sus papeles en televisión y en cine: si querían a un chico malo, él podía ser el mas malvado, si iba a ser complicado le salía natural porque en el fondo era tan caprichoso como todos lo demás, y si iba a ser dulce…. Bueno, a ese no tenía que invertirle mucho tiempo. Había vivido toda su vida siendo una persona amable y accesible moldeada por las circunstancias de su particular infancia y juventud. 

Tal vez la única vez que resintió ser quien era fue cuando lo conoció: Estrella cinematográfica en ascenso, Don Juan de Hollywood, niño mimado de las mujeres y profesional de la actuación y de las sonrisas devastadoras, Chris Evans. 

El primer encuentro lo había marcado, Evans y él tenían la mismas estatura, pero el rubio con expresión de gamberro le doblaba en anchura, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo sorprendente y sus labios eran una roja oda a la perversión. Se arrepintió de pensar en lo que podrían hacerle mientras el próximo chico dorado de Hollywood era amable con él y su madre mientras se tomaban fotos. 

Sebastian hubiera deseado ser un poco más avezado, tener más experiencia profesional, ser más apuesto, más relajado, más hablador y que Evans al menos fuera bisexual.

Cuando las grabaciones comenzaron se dio cuenta de que Chris era exigente, no sólo opinaba sobre las tomas que ambos realizaban sino sobre la mejor forma de llevar su vestuario, o el de ambos, no, a través de su actuación le dejaba pequeñas pistas de que el personaje de Sebastian era más que una plana figura recreada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. 

Al principio fue un poco incómodo porque a pesar de que le atraía también le sacaba de casillas que Evans le respirara en el cuello, cambiara con un toque el enfoque preparado para su siguiente toma, o le soltara una cómica sugerencia. ¿Que cambió? ¿Cuándo? Sebastian no lo supo bien, en las primeras visitas de la prensa al set le preguntaban por su interacción con el mismísimo Capitán América y a veces tenía que morderse la lengua, tal vez contestaba un poco más bruscamente de lo que había hecho jamás. Y ahí resentía ser un producto de la imaginación de la sociedad y no de sí mismo. Tener la libertad que tenía Chris de ser Chris aunque eso lo llevara a tener problemas con la producción.

Y luego, justo esa actitud de vivir al borde del riesgo, hizo que las cosas cambiaran, de Nueva York a Londres, en idas y vueltas y el odio a volar, entre dedos que se apoyaban en su espalda, bromas susurradas a su oído, Sebastian descubrió que no le guardaba ningún rencor a su coestrella. La primigenia atracción reapareció con fuerza a punta de chistes, alabanzas y toques de esos largos y cálidos dedos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Y cuando llegó el momento en que los dos quedaron solos en un lugar oscuro en medio de tomas, en un receso, y Chris exigió un beso lleno de sonrisas y seguridad, Sebastian descubrió que era la primera vez que quería rendirse, que podía escoger entre no dar ese paso y lanzarse de lleno allí. Y se lanzó, cerró los ojos, curvó los labios y suspiró de satisfacción cuando el rubio super héroe de película lo apretó contra la pared y sin máscaras ni uniformes lo hizo rendirse bajo su musculoso cuerpo contra una pared cualquiera. Allí Sebastian dejó de ser el bendito principe azul de las damiselas, el desesperado jinete de chicos de su edad, y un actor que sólo valía para una película de un proyecto que se esperaba fuera mucho más largo. 

Cuando perdió los pantalones, todas las veces que lo hizo, mientras reía, mientras Evans le susurraba —¿Estás bien Sebby? —Y se deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo, Sebastian Stan aprendió que nunca había sido más él mismo que en esos momentos. Era otro Sebastian Stan, el que compartía con Chris Evans la maravillosa experiencia de rendir su voluntad sin pensar. Y nunca había sonreído más, ni bromeado más, y nunca se había sentido más celoso de sus sentimientos cuando las entrevistas con la prensa continuaban. 

Sebastian sabía que eso nunca duraría. Aún no sabían si la película que filmaban triunfaría como otras de Marvel o sería un fracaso de taquilla y un proyecto que sólo salvaría a Evans. Como fuera, Sebastian no esperaba mucho de allí. 

Dos. 

—Tengo esta reunión de actores en el Sunset y había pensado que podrías venir conmigo. 

Sebastian se quedó mudo un momento. Estaban en la etapa de post producción de su película, y no tenía mucho que hacer en Los Angeles, excepto compromisos en algunos eventos antes de hacer el lanzamiento, no conocía a casi nadie allí, sólo a Chris, un par de amigos, algunos modelos y se aburría mientras acampaba en el sofá de uno de estos. —Me gustaría ir. —Dudó y Chris lo entendió. 

—Somos amigos Seb, ¿Verdad? Tal vez te presente a algunas personas allí, después de todo eres mi segundo al mando y esta película será grandiosa. Tengo un presentimiento. 

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Nunca habían quedado en terminar lo que fuera que tuvieran, tampoco habían hablado de continuarlo >>—Podemos ir a comer cuando acabe el after party. 

Sebastian no tenía mucha ropa en Los Ángeles así que se decidió por el clásico traje negro y una delgada corbata del mismo color, el lugar estaba lleno y los hombres iban con sus mejores trajes y las mujeres exquisitamente vestidas. Sebastian sonrió y fue amable con cada persona nueva que Chris le presentaba, incluso con la alta rubia que hacía rato no se despegaba de Evans. 

Cuando Sebastian se alejaba para hablar con alguien, algo que se le de daba muy bien, Evans se las arreglaba para encontrarlo por un par de minutos —No olvides nuestros planes. —Le repetía y esos largos dedos de uñas cortas le repasaban el brazo o las manos. Sebastian sonreía y asentía, preguntándose cómo iba a deshacerse el chico de la mujer decidida a cazarlo esa noche. 

De pronto el salón del hotel empezó a vaciarse, Sebastian no encontró a Chris y despacio se dirigió a la salida. Sabía que se irían en una 4 x 4 negra y qué chofer conduciría esa noche. 

Chris estaba a la entrada del hotel, recargado contra una pared, Stacy, la chica rubia estaba de nuevo con él, o mejor sobre él. La sonrisa de Sebastian se borró a medias, otros en la entrada le hablaron y tuvo que volver a ser el de siempre: el chico dulce y amable que solía ser no por elección, sino por obligación. 

Las bromas en voz baja de los hombres por el comportamiento de Chris aumentaron, y Sebastian lo vió hundir su nariz en el cuello perfumado de la rubia y luego reír. 

Alargó su mano y tocó la espalda de Chris por más tiempo del permitido, pero Evans nunca se dio cuenta, le dijeron algo más, Sebastian respondió y en un último intento, luego de que esta chica Stacy se separara de Chris, se acercó decidido a despedirse o a recordarle que tenían planes. 

Chris lo miró con esos grandes y límpidos ojos azules, lo abrazó y por un momento, que a Sebastian se le antojó una eternidad, los dedos del otro hombre acariciaron íntimamente su cabello, repasándolo de esa forma en que lo hacía cuando estaban solos en una habitación de hotel. —Esperame, voy a despedirme de ella. 

Sebastian apenas asintió y no se atrevió a sonreír porque la mujer lo observaba, y siguió mirándolo mientras acaparaba de nuevo a Chris, se lanzaba sobre él y buscaba un beso. Sebastian no pudo más. Se despidió, casi se estrella con una de las 4 x 4 y a tientas salió de esa apretada multitud de gente bien vestida, valets, choferes, y taxis. 

Mientras caminaba calle abajo muy alterado y llamaba al chico con el que estaba quedándose, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Chris se había desecho de la rubia y lo buscaba con la mirada. Mientras su amigo llegaba por él y Sebastian trataba de no llorar cuando varios fans en plena calle lo interceptaron para tomarse fotos con él, y su amigo gritaba enfadado reteniendo un taxi, y Sebastian agradecía a sus fans por tomarse fotos con él; nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Chris se había quedado de último en la puerta de ese hotel, y lo buscaba con la mirada mientras hablaba con los pocos que quedaban y coqueteaba con las conocidas más rezagadas. 

Tres

Llegaba el verano y con él los estrenos de temporada y la película más importante en la que Sebastian Stan había participado hasta ahora. Había lidiado por meses con su psiquis para ir a este evento. Nunca había hablado de nuevo con Chris, ni un correo, ni un mensaje de texto en su Blackberry, Sebastian intentó con toda su fuerza no pensar mucho en lo ocurrido y ni siquiera le afectó el que él y Chris hubiesen puesto los ojos en la misma chica. 

Sebastian se había quedado con ella al final y tenía mucho trabajo, un par de series y muchas sesiones de modelaje, incluso lo entrevistaban y la gente lo reconocía más en la calle. Hacer esa película le había traído muchas cosas buenas, así que ¿cómo enfadarse con Evans si él había sido parte de algo tan bueno en su vida? No había un futuro allí para ellos, lo había sabido desde el principio, así que cuando alguno de sus amigos le pasó una entrevista del rubio donde lo alababa a él como colega y persona, Sebastian sonrió tranquilo (Cómo había acostumbrado hacerlo toda su vida), y perdonó todo. 

Él sabía cómo era su coestrella, la fama que tenía con las chicas y que eso le había valido problemas con el estudio, allí Stan mismo no tenía nada que hacer. Fue al estreno de su película en Los Angeles con la conciencia tranquila, incluso podría hablar de nuevo con Chris y quedar como amigos. Después de todo, sus ex solían tener la mejor relación con él cuando terminaban. Aunque Chris no era su ex. No era nada más que su coestrella en una película muy importante. 

El gentío frente al teatro en el calor californiano de julio era asfixiante, su asistente no le prestaba la menor atención y a veces incluso lo empujaba entre la multitud, Sebastian fue saludado por algunas personas y algún amable reportero se dignó a hacerle un par de insustanciales preguntas. Él entendía que no era muy conocido y lo comprendía. 

Alguien gritó el nombre de Chris y Sebastian levantó la cabeza, su sonrisa congelada en sus labios, sus ojos extasiados mientras el rubio, ahora con el cabello más largo que la última vez que lo viera, entraba con un traje de tres piezas y gafas formuladas, en el corredor humano rumbo a la alfombra roja. Allí contestó algunas preguntas, su publicista lo arrastró entre micrófonos y fans y luego empezaron las fotos oficiales. Sebastian no fue llamado a ninguna.

Y cuando Chris lo miró a través del gentío, Sebastian le sonrió con todos sus dientes, escogiendo ser genuinamente dulce, escogiendo decirle a la distancia que todo había terminado bien, que él no tenía problemas si ambos eran amigos de nuevo. Chris le tendió una mano a la distancia y su publicista lo arrastró de nuevo para más fotos y la entrada al teatro. 

Dentro de la sala ni siquiera los sentaron cerca. Sebastian suspiró y pensó que así eran como debían ser las cosas. Mejor. Ya lo había superado de todas maneras, ¿no? 

Cuatro

De verdad la vida era capaz de sorprenderlo, hacía meses le habían enviado el nuevo Script de esa película y muchos meses antes de eso, lo habían contactado para hacer la segunda parte al lado de Chris. Esta vez como el villano. 

Sebastian se había sorprendido y aunque no tenía muchas líneas, recordó todo lo que pudo de sus clases en sus dos academias de actuación, lo que había aprendido en Broadway y recordó la forma en que sutilmente Chris Evans solía exigirle más en cada toma. 

Recordó que luego de ver muchas veces la primera película, se dió cuenta que entre ambos habían construído una secuencia de guiños y acciones que daban a los personajes una variedad de aristas que jamás se reflejarían en el cómic. De hecho Chris había ido un paso más allá con su segunda película en ese universo de super héroes: El chico dorado de Estados Unidos. Y así lo consideraban ya lo medios. Además había madurado como actor y persona, estaba más arrebatador que nunca y a veces Sebastian no podía dejar de tocarse cuando recordaba lo que habían vivido casi cuatro años atrás. 

Era puramente instintivo y aún muy placentero.

Sebastian se miró los brazos y las piernas mientras se sentaba frente a su computador, las exigencias de su personaje lo habían obligado a verse más ancho, más fuerte, a dejar crecer su cabello, y a veces no se reconocía, porque también se veía mucho más maduro que ese chico con cara de adolescente que alguna vez le dio vida a Bucky Barnes. 

Su carácter también había madurado, aún seguía siendo el muchacho amable que la sociedad le exigía, pero ahora había trabajado para ser más serio, para no dejar su corazón desparramado en cada cosa que hacía, había intentado crecer. 

Y su postura sobre Chris no había cambiado con excepción de que esta vez haría todo diferente, intentaría ser su amigo e imprimirle mucha más alma a su personaje y agradecerle por cada buen consejo. Esta vez sus deseos se quedarían en su interior, y sería sólo el tipo profesional y amable que había tratado ser en esos años.  
Esta vez todo sería diferente, se prometió mientras la llamada desde Los Angeles empezaba a sonar en su computador, Sebastian estaba en su entorno, en Nueva York, en su hogar, tomó su script para empezar la larga sesión de lectura con todos los otros actores. 

Respiró una, dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de contestar con un saludo sonriente a toda la mesa de trabajo al otro lado de su conexión. Se hicieron las presentaciones y Sebastian se relajó, Chris de último porque ya se conocían y cuando la cámara lo enfocó, Sebastian tuvo un desliz de segundos, donde lo comparó con el anterior Chris, este era mucho más grueso, más ancho, barbado y con el cabello, que pronto sería teñido, echado hacia atrás. 

Chris le sonrió con todos los dientes y le guiñó un ojo casualmente. Sebastian conocía esa mirada en los ojos azules, la conocía muy bien. Y allí, después de todos esos años de terapia, de trabajo duro y de combinar proyectos, se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar, sonrió a medias, esta vez tampoco tendría salida. No la deseaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue realizada para la sesión de prompts del grupo Evanstan Esp.  
> Formulado por Van_Krausser


End file.
